


A Touching Moment.

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	A Touching Moment.

Their latest case had taken them to Montana. The case was over and Gibbs had asked Vance if the team could take a couple of days in the mountains since it had been a long time. Vance agreed and gave the team two extra days and the weekend off.   
McGee was standing on the balcony over looking the lake below and the mountains behind. It had been a warm day and the cool breeze blowing off the snow capped mountains. The breeze from the lake was invigorating to the young man.   
Tim had gotten out the shower and walked out onto the balcony in the nude. The light breeze caressing his body. Tim stared out at the stars amazed at the beauty and the grandeur of the scene around him. The stars were clear and bright. The moon was a silver sliver being reflected off the lake. Lost in his own thoughts Tim didn't been the approach of his roommate for the night.   
Gibbs stood watching his young agent. Gibbs watched the moonlight play over Tim's naked body. The caressing breeze making the younger mans cock stir. Gibbs stood in the doorway lost in his own thoughts watching his young lover.   
As Tim felt his lovers arms slip around his waist. Leaning into Jethroes arms feeling the heat of his body against his back. The hardness of Jethroes cock slipped into the crack of Tim's ass.   
“Jethroe I love it here. It's so beautiful. The stars are so amazingly bright and clear.”  
“Tim you outshine the stars. You are the most beautiful thing out tonight. Tim what is that strange glow that is laying over the mountains.” Jethroe said pointing over Tim's shoulder in the direction he was looking.   
Tim followed where Gibbs was pointing. Tim laughed , “ Jethroe that is the northern lights. Are they not beautiful?”   
Gibbs chuckled, “ Tim how many times do I have to tell you. To me your the most beautiful thing out tonight.”   
Gibbs whispered, his warm breath tickling Tim's ear. “I love you Timothy McGee.”  
“I love you to Jethroe.” Tim said. Turning in his lovers arms and placing a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss deepened as their arousal continues to grow.   
Breaking the kiss, Tim leaned back looking into Jethroe's eyes. “ Jethroe can I ask you something?”   
“Anything Tim.”   
“Could we sleep out here under the stars tonight.”  
Hugging Tim tightly, “ That sounds like a good idea. It's been like a long time since I slept under the stars and there is no one I want to do that with other than you. Not to mention it will be a first for us to make love literally under the stars.”  
Jethroe kissed his lover again softly. This kiss was filled with passion. You breaking the kiss Tim looked back out over the lake.   
Tim became lost himself in his thoughts. “I wish wwe could stay here forever. It's so amazing here. I can lose myself in the stars. Its been so long since I've felt so relaxed. Even Jethroe is relaxed and for him thats unusual.  
Jethroe stood with his arms around his lover resting his head on Tim's shoulder. Losing himself in his own thoughts.   
“Tim really does love it here. So do I. It's like we are the only two people in the world. I don't think I've been more at ease with him or myself. I am going to check on buying a place here for us. I think that we would be happy here. I've never seen him so happy as he is now.”  
How long they stood their, lost in their own thoughts, and feelings they didn't know. They lost themselves in just being together and enjoying the view. They shared there bodies and souls. Tim finally yawned.  
“Jethroe lets get the bed ready. I'm starting to get tired.”   
“Alright Tim.”   
They began by moving the little table out of the way. Then they moved the mattress off the bed and outside. Making sure they had enough blankets they laid down and soon were fast asleep. Both men's dreams were untroubled and for the first time in a long time both men slept deep and soundly.  
Gibbs woke up breathing in the smell of the pine trees and the lake. The smell of coffee brought him fully awake.   
Gibbs glanced over to find Tim already up and wrapped in a nice warm robe drinking a cup of coffee, staring off into the distance. The sun hasn't even risen yet. Gibbs uietly gets up and goes into the kitchen, grabbing himself a mug.   
Smiling Jethroe knew that Tim loved doing a little things for him and bringing a special blend that Jethroe loves was just one of those little things. Grabbing his robe off the back of the couch, he slips it on and joins Tim back out on the balcony. Just as the sky begins to lighten.   
Leaning over he nuzzles Tim's neck. “Good morning Tim. What got you up so early this morning?” Jethroe asked as he slides his hand down to cup Tim's cock and balls feeling the softness and the gentle weight.   
“I wanted to watch the sunrise?” Its been so long since I've seen one that promises to be spectacular. I hope I didn't disturb you.”   
“Not in the least Tim. In fact I don't think I have slept so good in a long time.”   
They sat there watching the sun rise. Gibbs reached over and took Tim's hand in his.  
“You really love it here don't you Tim?”   
After a long pause Tim responded, “ I do Jethroe, but I love you more. I know how much you love D.C. I couldn't ask you to leave you love it there. It is so peaceful here.”   
Sitting in silence for a while, they once again lost themselves in their own thoughts.   
Suddenly out of nowhere a rumbling was heard loud enough that both men jumped. Realizing that it was Tim's stomach, both men began to laugh.   
“I think I'll start breakfast. Pancakes and eggs sound good to you Jethroe.”   
Wrapping Tim in his arms, Jethroe kissed him with all the passion he could muster. Breaking the kiss,”That sounds great, only on the condition you wear only your apron.”   
Swatting Jethroe's arm, Tim looking into his eyes, said. “I love you Jethroe.” as a tear fell down his cheek.  
“Tim why are you crying?”  
“Because for the first time I not only feel, but truly know and understand that I'am loved and worthy of your love.”  
“I know what a struggle its been for you Tim to believe that and I am so proud of you. Just promise me that you will never doubt my love for you or what we have together. Tim no matter where we live I want you to be happy. You're the most important thing in my life. You are my heart and soul. It's been a long time since I've been this happy and it's all because of you.”   
Gibbs said as he wrapped his young lover in his arms and held him while they both gained control of their emotions.


End file.
